


Somewhere in Scandinavia

by derShipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and one tiny little mention of homophobia, but its in a flashback and hasnt to do with their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derShipper/pseuds/derShipper
Summary: “Well, isn’t everyday you spend together with your lover somehow special?” Victor approached and pinched Yuuri’s cheeks that got chubbier in the last months. Not training as much and as hard as he used to was showing its aftereffects. He placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, nose and lips, leaving Yuuri smiling.
“That line was so cheesy,” said Yuuri and didn’t wanted to admit that he loved it.
///
Oneshot about Yuuris and Victors life and relationship, three years after the events of Yuri!!! on Ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to tumblr user @thefairyquill for pointing out all my grammar mistakes.  
> Why is writing in a second language so much harder than in your native language asdfghjkl  
> However, this Oneshot was written when only 7 episodes were realised, so it might not even make sense and is far away from Canon when the anime is finished.

 Mikkachin welcomed Yuuri back home as he entered the bungalow and was by his side in a second. She barked happily and rubbed her head on Yuuri’s leg. He leaned down and scratched Mikkachin behind her ears.

 “Victor?” Yuuri called and waited for an answer. Nothing but Mikkachin’s barking. Victor was still away even though he has left to buy groceries three hours ago. For someone else it would have been a cause to worry and leave a dozen voicemails on their partner’s phone, but for Yuuri it was part of the daily life. Victor had probably discovered food that he hadn’t seen before and got distracted as easily as always, asking where it could be used as an ingredient.

 As long as Victor would be here just in time to watch Yuri’s live performance in the European Championship it was alright.

 Inside was warm and he felt a dizziness overcoming him. Not only because of the sudden change from cold to warm temperatures but also because he had been ice skating on the frozen lake not far away from here. It was a huge benefit for them to live near a lake and one of the main reasons why they had chosen this bungalow.

 Another reason for Victor was the fireplace in the living room. During their search for an ideal place where they could live, Victor had stated loud and clear that he won’t sign a contract for a house or apartment without a fireplace. What was torture for Yuuri during the search he found very useful when he woke up one morning and saw the whole landscape hidden under a thick layer of snow. The carpet in front of the fireplace became a second bed for them during winter.

 After two unsuccessful tries he eventually managed the wood boards to burn properly. The heat of the fire felt nice on his skin and he warmed his cold hands.

 Whenever he was alone at home, watching the flames and waiting for Victor, unpleasant memories were dominating his mind.

 Before each of them left their home country, Yuuri was filled with constant anxiety. None of them knew anything about the country they would move to in a few months, the language, culture, anything. Starting a new life far away from Japan made Yuuri wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and shaking and at the edge of a panic attack. Most of the times Victor noticed when Yuuri woke up and helped him to calm down. On some nights it was enough to talk with him, remind him why they wanted to move away, tell Yuuri how much he loved him and that he was not alone. Sometimes a simple kiss and running his fingers down Yuuri’s spine was everything Yuuri needed.

 Yuuri had been the first one to moved here, two weeks ahead of Victor. Victor wanted to face his parents one last time before leaving Russia most likely forever.

 Whenever Victor returned to Russia for a few days or weeks, the empty place in the bed was something Yuuri got used to easily unlike Yuuri’s anxiety when Victor was away. As an openly gay man, the streets of Russia weren’t the safest.

 The day Victor arrived in their new homeland, Yuuri waited for him in the airport and couldn’t help but smooch Victor when he saw him, although Yuuri didn’t like kissing in public. When Victor passed the gates, safe and sound, all tension in Yuuri’s body had been replaced with happiness.

 His daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of a car driving up to the entrance and a minute later Victor entered the house, holding two heavy shopping bags filled with groceries.

 “Welcome back,” Yuuri greeted him and stood up to help his lover carrying the bags into the kitchen.

 Full of excitement Victor showed him all the stuff he has bought and for which he drove into another town. To Yuuri’s surprise, Victor drove so far not because they simply have 'a bigger selection' but also a shop especially for Russian food, and another one for Japanese. Victor wanted to buy something that would carry a feeling of familiarity, of home.

 “I thought that I could cook katsudon today,” Victor said while putting a pack of noodles away.

 “Didn’t we decide that we’ll only cook it if something special has happened?” Yuuri asked slightly confused and got more irritated by Victor’s grin.

 “Well, isn’t everyday you spend together with your lover somehow special?” Victor approached and pinched Yuuri’s cheeks that got chubbier in the last months. Not training as much and as hard as he used to was showing its aftereffects. He placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, nose and lips, leaving Yuuri smiling.

 “That line was so cheesy,” said Yuuri and didn’t wanted to admit that he loved it.

 “Do you want katsudon for lunch or not?”

 “Of course.”

 Cooking with Victor was easy; you didn’t have to do anything except sit there and try everything he gave you. Which why he was also slowly gaining more and more weight. Yuuri thought that he would be scolded by Victor when he saw his tummy growing after the Grand Prix Finale but Victor told him that it was okay since it had been Yuuri’s last season as an ice skater. Also, Victor thought that Yuuri was more comfortable to use as a human pillow now.

 With their bowls filled with katsudon, with Mikkachin and one of their fluffiest blankets they sat down on the couch in the living room, turned on the TV and waited for Yuri’s performance. The other candidates were good too but none of them could reach Yuri Plisetsky’s level. Not even the one with the most experience. Yuri’s determination and years of hard training were evening it out.

 After they finished their meal they gave up their sitting position and lay down, which was way more comfortable and it was easier to cuddle. Victor’s head was resting on Yuuri’s chest, who played with Victor’s hair and stroke his neck.

 Yuuri’s heartbeat was more calming than anything else in this world. Hearing its rhythm was the most beautiful sound in Victor’s opinion.

 During the peak of his career as a sixteen-year-old boy he had never imagined he could live like this. He hadn't been able to imagine his life turning out this way. Not after he came home one day, holding the hand of his very first crush back then. A boy from his school who had helped him out with math and for whom Victor wasn’t Victor Nikiforov, the world-famous ice skater. For this boy he had been just Victor, a normal teenager who loved ice skating, sucked at math and with whom he had shared his first kiss after watching Victor during his training. Victor would never forget his parent’s reaction. They had been screaming, cursing, asking why he was holding hands with a _boy_.

 After that, Victor forced down his feelings for any man and dated only women.

 When he kissed Yuuri the first time, when they hadn’t slept the whole night, busy satisfying each other, that one summer day they spent at the sea, a few weeks before they have moved to Scandinavia... during these moments he wanted to travel back in time and tell his younger self that everything was going to be okay. One day he was going to meet someone who was passionate about ice skating even after years of losing one competition after another. That person would love him on his good and bad days, relentlessly. That person would move with him to an unknown place, said _“Yes”_ and share a beautiful home with him. That person would skate with him everyday during winter on a frozen lake, make stupid photos with him and share them on social media, not hiding their love for each other.

 “Yuri is performing,”  Yuuri said with a sleepy voice and he tickled Victors hairline before kissing it.

 As always, the performance was perfect. Over the years Yuri looked more and more like an angel. Now, about to turn eighteen, his hair had grown and was hold back in a ponytail, resembling the young Victor. Neither Yuuri nor Victor were surprised when he won the gold medal, holding it up with pride and a mischievous grin, knowing that Yuuri and Victor were watching him.

 “The last time he grinned like this was when we dropped the ring in the sea,” Victor said.

 It has been last time they spent a whole day by the sea in Japan. The sun was hot and the breeze fresh. He had been sitting on the dock, feeling his heart slamming itself against his ribcage and watching Yuuri’s silhouette diving underwater. When Yuuri came up in front of him, holding onto the stairs which led into the water, Victor sat still and waited for Yuuri to notice the tiny box he held in his hands.

 “Something’s wro-,” Yuuri wanted to ask as he saw nervousness in Victor’s eyes and then noticed the golden ring in the box. It has took him more than half a minute to understand the meaning of the ring.

 “Will you marry me, Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor had asked him with a calm and steady voice despite how difficult it was to speak the words he had bottled up for way too long.

 “I… just… how long…” Every word was stuck in Yuuri’s throat except the “Yes” he managed to whisper. When he had completely realised what was happening he yelled: “I will!”

 Then he had pulled Victor down into a kiss, too overwhelmed by what happened. And while they kissed, the tiny box together with the ring had been dropped into the ocean. It took them two hours to find it after both of them screamed for minutes in despair.

 Yuuri has never thought that there was a person in the entire world who would trade rings with him. Especially not that this person would be his idol.

 Thinking about how lucky they were to have each other at the same time, they looked at the golden rings on their left ring fingers, both with the engraving of their names: _Yuuri & Victor Katsuki _.


End file.
